


The Coziest Home

by lumifuer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, Other, Stark!Child, Stark!Reader, Tears, death of a family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You’re treading on thin ice but you need your father back.





	The Coziest Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! Thank you for letting me write a story with Tony!

“Some hot cocoa for my cupcake!” Tony exclaimed as he entered the room with two mugs in his hands. You turned your head towards him, suddenly broken from your reverie and smiled faintly but you knew it didn’t quite reach your eyes. You were hoping your father wouldn’t notice, given the only source of light in the room was the fireplace.

Your father was a withdrawn man. You’d love to say that things have changed after the day your mother passed away, or rather, was taken away from you but you knew the truth. He was always keeping to himself, too scared to let anyone get too close. Your mother knew it too but somehow she had more luck getting through his thick shell.

You took the steaming mug from his extended hand and he fell onto the couch with a deep sigh. The silence enveloped the room and it was interrupted only by the peaceful cracking of the fire. You felt the tension between you and your dad. He wanted to talk with you, be with you but you knew he didn’t know how. Last time you tried to be honest with him it ended in a fight when he opened up, saying that the fact that you were related was putting your life in danger. But you still refused to abandon him and go into hiding. Instead, you were sent to your aunt but once a year he would clear out his schedule to take you to the cabin log for Christmas.

“So,” he cleared his throat, looking at you, “how’s school?”

“Great,” you replied with a smile, “I’m doing well in English and History and–” you suddenly stopped, feeling that your voice grew weaker and was threatening to break.

You tried to hide it under a cough but Tony wouldn’t allow you. He put down the mugs on the wooden table and wrapped his arms around you, closing you in a safe embrace.

“I don’t want to forget, dad,” you muttered into his shirt. “I don’t want to avoid talking about her every time we’re together.”

Your vision was blurred by the tears that were finally able to roll down your cheeks. You tried to remain strong for Tony for so many years but you simply had enough. It wasn’t fair to walk around the topic, trying to erase her from your memory and keep up this charade. Tony kissed the top of your head and he tried to speak but you knew he was holding back the same tears.

“It’s okay honey,” he whispered. “I know it hurts. And I promise I won’t walk away ever again, hear me?”

You pulled away and gave him a quick nod in response, wiping away the tears. The warm light coming from the fireplace illuminated his tired face and you realised that you were fighting the same demons and instead of facing them together you were slowly drifting away from each other.

“Listen,” he reached out for your mug handing it back to you, “drink this. It’s okay to cry, let it all out, you know. But it’s Christmas and I don’t want you to feel miserable during holidays.”

He raised his eyebrow and gave you a knowing look. You laughed, aware of what was coming, despite the fact that your cheeks were still stained from crying.

“ **This calls for… ugly matching sweaters!** ” he threw his hands in the air making your smile grow even wider. “Here’s the deal, we spend Christmas like we always do and when it’s over, we will sit down and talk about everything you want.”

“Okay,” you agreed. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled back at you, standing up and heading to the bedroom to grab your favourite sweaters. You took a sip of your cocoa and the warm feeling filled not only your stomach but your head as well. You were hoping that your Christmas miracle would turn out to be getting your father back into your life. And you would be content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
